Barnaby Arkwright
( ) | birthday = October 30th | age = 27 | gender = Male | height = 164cm (6'0") | weight = 77kg (169lb.) | blood type = AB | affiliation = Wandenreich | previous affiliation = | occupation = Elite Guard | epithet = The Fixation | military branch = Sternritter | team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Silbern, | relatives = | education = Quincy Techniques | spirit weapon = Reishi Pistol Crossbow | signature skill = Obsession Inducement | story debut = Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = Masakazu Morita | english voice = Troy Baker }} Barnaby Arkwright (バーナビーアークライト, Bānabī Akuraito) is an and a Sternritter or the Wandenreich. He is also part of a small detail of powerful Quincy called the Elite Guard, his duty being to protect the current leader of the Wandenreich, Roshan Bamshad. He is designated as Sternritter "F" — "The Fixation". Appearance Barnaby is a 27 year old man of Anglo-Saxon descent, he is of an average height and is physically well conditioned, having a noticeably toned and slightly muscular physique as well as a very good muscle to fat distribution for his weight. Barnaby has medium length ginger hair that goes down to the top of his neck and is commonly swept back so as to keep his hair out of his eyes, having a fair skin complexion and a small cluster of freckles going across the bride of his nose to his cheeks. Barnaby's eyes are a greyish blue in colour and have slight bags under them, giving others the impression that he is perpetually tired. Barnaby has sharply defined facial features, having an angular nose, thin eyebrows, a rather wide mouth and a sharp jawline. Barnaby wears a customised variation of the standard Wandenreich uniform, he wears a long sleeved, plain black t-shirt along with a white flight jacket which is normally unzipped, a black belt with the Wandenreich's symbol emblazoned on its buckle and the typical Wandenreich uniform trousers and black military boots. Additionally Barnaby also wears the Sternritter's ankle length cloak over his uniform during certain occasions. Personality Barnaby is best described as a snarky, lighthearted individual who takes pride in living his life with an air of sarcastic, cynical humour and relative cheeriness, often addressing people in a casual tone and prodding at their actions and words in order to illicit potentially humourous responses in them, typically laughing off any insults that gets thrown at him in return. However, despite constantly cracking jokes that may seem insulting to some, Barnaby views them as jabs that aren't meant to be taken seriously in any way and appears to act fairly friendly towards most of his allies. While being a snarker most of the time, Barnaby can switch to being attentive during more critical situations, to the point where he becomes serious and focused in stark contrast to his normal behaviour. In combat Barnaby generally acts like he normally does, often throwing sarcastic remarks about his opponents or their strategies in order to mess with their confidence in their plans, however, while he is for the most part the same as how he normally is, Barnaby is a lot less carefree and is in fact focused when it comes to fighting back. Barnaby often employs the use of his Schrift ability of The Fixation in order to disable any strategies that his enemies are tying to achieve by marking them and forcing them to do something that doesn't conform to their plan, ruining it. Barnaby enjoys reading a great deal, stating that he enjoys books that allow him to lose himself within it's story and characters, as such, he is usually found either reading or conversing with others in his spare time. Barnaby is also a very light sleeper, generally only needing a small amount of time, be it anywhere from three to four hours of sleep to feel fully rested. Barnaby's favourite dish is Black Pudding while he dislikes any kind of spicy food, with him being unable to properly taste it. Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス), kuinshī kurosu; Japanese for "Destruction Cross"): (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter"; Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): Powers & Abilities Appearances Bleach: Equilibrium The Balance of Souls Arc